Morning Remembrance
by AnnwynBeneathTheWaves
Summary: On the way to the town of Seireitei, a virus breaks out. Few can survive it and Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Ukitake have to get to the safe haven that Seireitei is. Before they succumb to the virus. AU Re-rated just for precaution
1. The beginning

**Hello! Welcome to my second fic! I wrote one before but I can't get inspiration and I'm stuck -_- so yeah hope you enjoy it and drop a review if you like it. You don't have too I'm just saying. This has zombies and is AU. I'm a zombie freak what can I say?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Rukia Ukitake wasn't too sure about the decision she made. Was it the right one or was it the wrong one? She was currently aboard in a train that would take her to the city of Seireitei . Rukia was being shipped with her father, Jushiro Ukitake. She had hesitated at first but eventually gave in. What was so bad about living with her father? Having nothing to think about, her mind drifted to the events in the morning

"_If you don't hurry up the train will leave"! Hisana Kuchiki scolded as she picked up some of Rukia's luggage._

"_I'm coming"! Rukia replied, still locked in her bedroom trying to adjust the lock of hair that fell between her eyes in the mirror_

_Byakuya Kuchiki , Hisana's husband stood stoic and cool as he waited beside the car outside. Or that's what it seemed. You never knew what went through that man's head._

_When Rukia finally emerged from her bedroom five minutes later she found that everyone was in the car. She cursed softly to herself as she made her way out of the house. When Hisana spotted her from the window on the passanger seat, a storm started brewing on the petite woman's face. Rukia stopped cursing and smirked at her sister's expression. Both of them looked like twins even though Hisana was seven years older. The only thing that differenced them was Rukia's determined expression and Hisana's soft and calm façade. Well it sure wasn't calm right now._

"_What took you so long"? _

" _I was gathering my things"!_

" _For five minutes"?_

" _Not everyone can pack as fast as you"!_

_To avoid any futher discussions Byakuya made the engine roar to life. _

_All sound was drowned until they reached the train station, where her best friend Rye Kunieda waited for her. With a tearful goodbye(mainly from Hisana) Rukia got inside the metal vessel which would caryy her to her new home._

"Mind if I sit here"?

Rukia snapped from her thoughts and looked at the person who was addressing her.

She gasped

Orange spiked hair and a scowl on his face was the most prominent features on the individuals face. Rukia could of sworn she had seen that face before.

_Kaien Shiba!_

He was her father's friend. He never mentioned about having a brother.

"Erm, sure"

The Kaien-wannabe took a seat beside her and looked at her intently.

"Can I help you"? Rukia asked nervously

"Oi! What's a midget like you doing all alone here"?

The violet-eyed woman glared at him with hatred.

" I'm seventeen! Besides, who are you calling midget, carrot top"?

" Bitch"!

" Bastard"!

The pair stopped arguing when they noticed they where getting unwanted attention from the passengers nearby.

Both blushed and retreated into the refuge of their seats.

"So, what's your name, carrot top"?

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Rukia Ukitake"

Unable to bow due to the limited space in the train, they shook hands instead. Rukia gazed outside the window while Ichigo crossed his arms and frowned.

Silence endured until a screeching halt and a horrifying sound forced the train to stop.

**Woot! That was long! I hope this wasn't too difficult to read and if there are mistakes then tell me. Bye for now.**


	2. Bad situation

**Hello! I'm kinda jizzing in my pants because there is weird noises outside the window and I'm scared! But I'm writing lol**

As soon as the train halted an exploding sound came from the front cabin. Instead of screaming, the passengers of the train just sat quietly wondering what was going on.

"Did we crash"? Rukia asked Ichigo quietly

The orange haired individual shrugged in reply.

The violet -eyed woman looked out the window. Everything seemed normal so what was the deal?

"Shut up! Get on the floor or I'll blow your brains off"!

The muffled voice that came from the cabin ahead grew louder by the minute. When the door swung open the sight was not pretty. There where two men, both armed with HUGE guns. One of them had spiky blue hair that tuffed out on the back. His eyes were cyan with odd markings of a turquoise color below bottom eyelid. He had a scowl that seemed more aggressive than Ichigo's and it seemed almost perpetual. The second man had black-dull hair that reached his neck. His eyes were an intense teal-green but they carried an emotionless air about them. Like the blunette next to him, the man had markings under his eyes that made him seem like he was crying forever unable to stop.

"Get on the floor or your brains will splatter on the damn floor"!

The people seemed confused so they just sat there like ducks. Little did they know it had been the wrong thing to do.

The cyan haired man huffed in impatience and proceeded to reach at something behind his back. Quick as lighting he loaded a small gun and shot the nearest passenger in the head.

"Get on the fucking floor"!

This time everyone heard him and obeyed, screams filling the atmosphere.

"Shut up"!

Another gunshot went off, creating the desired effect. Everyone went silent out of fear and curiosity,

Rukia could not believe her eyes at what was happening. One moment everything was fine and the next thing she knows there is a blackout and she may loose her life at the ands of a lunatic with blue hair! On her hands and knees, her head cast down she desperately searched for Ichigo with her eyes. Violet orbs met with chocolate brown irises. She didn't know what was going on but as long as she gazed at those eyes she felt safe.

"I see you got everything sorted out Grimmjow" a sneering voice remarked, a voice that Rukia had not heard before.

" Shut up Nnoitra"!

_Do I dare take a look at the front?_ Taking a deep breath Rukia mustered all her courage and lifted her head a few centimeters.

She could make out an individual with slick straight hair and a spoon-like appearance. He was exceedingly tall, taller than Grimmjow(Whom Rukia deduced was the blue-haired man) and had a predatory smile pasted on his face. As Rukia was going to return to her previous position, Nnoitra caught her eye.

Her heart stopped

Grimmjow looked at Nnoitra and followed his gaze right down to Rukia.

"Didn't I tell you to look down"? Grimmjow growled as he pulled out the small gun again and aimed at her head, threatening to pull the trigger.

Rukia was frozen. She wanted to move but she couldn't

_This is the end!_

Everything seemed slow motion as the bullet left the barrel. There was a blur of brown and the silhouette jerked as the hard ammunition embedded itself on it.

When everything returned to normal, Ichigo layed on the ground with crimson pouring out of his forearm.

"You owe me one midget" He managed to screech out before his eyelids shut closed.

Rukia looked at Ichigo in shock and horror. He had literally rescued her from a terrible fate and he was unconscious or even _dead_

" According to the higher ups, it seems like ye two are coming with us" Nnoitra smirked

**omg! That took a long time to type! Lol ironically I was listening to the most unfitting music while writing this, mediaeval baebes, Trovommi Amor. Listen to it and you will know why XD**

**ANDDDD! Please review, I'm not forcing you to but give me some feedback at least! Till the next time whenever that is!**


	3. Salvation

**Hurr hurr I'm back! Whoever is reading this (besides writer's-411 btw thank you for reviewing) and some people put this in their alerts but no review? Meanies! Again I don't want to sound like a review whore but if you don't want to review it's ok but it makes me sad jk anyways on to the story!**

Rukia couldn't have felt more humiliated. Besides being almost assassinated, a stranger had stepped in to save her! It was shameful, according to her.

After Nnoitra and and the others had rounded up prisoners that could be valuable, they where tied up and thrown into a grey pickup truck. Among the captured were Uryu, a guy with black hair and glasses who looked very intellectual. To his right was Orihime Inoue who had burnt orange hair and very large _assets_. Luckily, Orihime had turned out to be a nurse trainee so she had been able to patch Ichigo's wound(the wound hadn't been severe but the shock had made it worse) All of them were currently in the back of the truck, which strangely was covered with cloth.

"Does any of you know why we were taken"? Asked Chad, who had messy curly-brown hair.

" I heard it was because they want lab rats to see if they can withstand the virus" Uryu replied while pushing his glasses up with his middle finger as good as he could with the restraints on.

_Virus? What are they talking about? _Rukia's mind wandered to a news broadcast that had said something about an epidemic spreading worldwide. Was it a coincidence that that was the virus they where talking about?

The truck halted suddenly, making Rukia and a few others crash into the metal walls of the transportation device. There was howling and moaning coming from the outside. Orihime started to cry and the others went pale from the commotion.

"Get them fucking prisoners n' restraints off"! Nnoitra barked from the outside.

The cloth that served as a roof came off while a man with blond hair and an eye patch similar to Nnoitra's started to shove the captives forward and cutting the restraints.

"If any of you try to escape I will shoot you without hesitation" The blond guard muttered dangerously.

Once outside Rukia could see they had stopped abruptly in the middle of nowhere. There was a road but that was the only thing that seemed civilized besides the trucks. The rest was miles and miles of grass, a never-ending sea of green and yellow.

The moaning came again and the source where humans. Something was off though. The people where running inhumanly fast and their moans where tinged with need. From what Rukia's eyes could see, the runners where pale and bloodied, some with limbs missing and others intact. They almost looked like-

They looked like zombies

"Fuck they spotted us"!

The zombies were upon the group of prisoners and guards in no time. The majority of the captives where attacked and fiercely bitten, some bitten to a degree that their limbs almost ripped from their sockets. Rukia couldn't take it anymore.

She ran

Half-gagging and running towards the front with no direction in particular, just anything to get away from those monsters!

When she dared to turn her head she found out that Ichigo along with Chad, Uryu, and Orihime had joined the chase for survival.

That motivated the violet-eyed girl to run faster and farther even if she felt that her lungs where about to burst.

_Did Byakuya and Hisana know about the virus? What if they succumbed to it? What had happened to the train? _

_Where they even going to survive?_

Just when hope had been lost, a town came into the petite woman's visual field. It wasn't a metropolis but it was a western-style town with not many buildings other than houses and few convenience stores.

She turned her head back. Good. Ichigo and the others where still following. There wasn't any sight of the monsters, probally because there was enough carnage back with the guards to distract the zombies. But that didn't matter, because from what she had seen from those occasional zombie flicks, no matter what you did THEY would always find you.

"I found a house"! Ichigo shouted

Rukia looked back just in time to turn and run back with the gang into the small two-story house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ooooooooooooo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Ichigo POV _

As soon as they had entered the house Rukia had collapsed to the ground along with Uryu.

Who could blame them, they had practically ran the Olympics. And as soon as they had gotten settled in those _monsters_ had began to bang on the windows and doors, which were strangely already boarded up. Except the door.

Ichigo wasn't stupid, after seeing what the maniacs had done back at the guard post (as Ichigo liked to call it) he knew they where zombies. Not your typical rise-from the grave living dead, but more of a virus induced cannibalism.

"Who's there"! a loud voice said

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts to find a red-haired tattooed man climb down the stairs.


	4. Escape

**Hello guys long time no see! I still have writer's block so forgive me if This sucks -_-. I'm a freshman yay! i'm scared because most of my friends are too girly, boy obsessed, and don't share my obsession with manga/anime so I'm worried i'll get deserted again like the 6th grade. I hated that year *shudders at the memories* the only good thing was that I got good at writing and in that summer my drawing took off! I've been obsessed with legend of korra and avatar so i have been neglecting my daily dose of crac- Bleach! EW the computer room smells like spoiled milk _ also Ichigo's wound is on his shoulder now!**

"Who the hell are you peop-"

Rukia's eyes widened, the stranger's eyes widened as well

"Renji, is that you"?

The man climbed down the stair with a smirk on his face. He had a pistol in each hand and Rukia knowing the guy, they where probably loaded.

"Surprise" He said smugly

"Not really exept for the tattooed eyebrows" Rukia chuckled

Time can change people, and in Renji's case the change was tattoos. His eyebrows had been replaced with black ink and the same substance was marked on his neck and the cut of his white wife-beater suggested that he had tattoos on his chest.

"Should we do something about the freaks out there or just sit around"? Ichigo, who Rukia forgot he was there suggested

"By the looks of it you aren't gonna get no where exept join them without weapons" The red-head suggested

Renji turned to the way he came from and the others followed upstairs as well. The walls on the upper level where white and caked with blood. The wooden floor screeched and groaned the the people walking on it as if protesting for better humans could care less, they only wanted protection from the things outside trying to eat them

"Do you live here"? Orihime gasped at the house

"Nah, I found this shack when running low on supplies" Renji replied

Upstairs had two rooms. One with the door open and the other shut. Renji was headed towards the open door

The room contained nothing but weapons, ranging from knives to heavy artillery. Was the tattoed man an arm trafficker? Rukia didn't know

"Take what you want, this house won't last long"

Everyone went directly to raiding the room. Rukia chose a dagger and a gun but something white caught her attention**(AN: be prepared for cliche weapon choice)**

A lone katana was propped against the window sill. The light of the sun that streamed through the glass made the sword look icy and dangerous, even the ribbon that flowed out of the hilt looked acute.

"I think we should go now" Orihime whimpered as she pointed at the window with a dagger, her gray eyes wide

"Fuck"! Renji cursed and kicked a box nearby"The walkers are already breaking into the lower levels! get your shit and let's go"!

Everyone took what they could in a frenzy to get out before becoming dinner

As the group ran downstairs the moans and wood breaking could be heard.

"I got a truck on the garage" The tattooed man announced as they dashed through the ruined kitchen and into a small door. Lucky for them, the garage was indoors so it made escape easier

"ARHGZG"!

_Bang!_

The ghoul fell with a loud _thump_ and Ichigo reloaded the gun for another emergency

"The poor house already gave up eh"? Commented Ichigo as the boarded the truck

That earned him a smack from Rukia

"I was just saying"!

Uryu turned the engine on and shut them up

"Don't we have to open the garage door from the outside"? he asked before deciding to do anything else

"Just drive through the door, it's too old to take any resistance" Renji reassured with a shrug from the backseat

The truck screeched and drove straight through the wooden door sending debri flying which caught the attention of the zombies. They pounced on the vehicle and tried to break the windshield. Uryu sped up and the fuckers fell off.

Rukia awoke from a deep slumber in the back seat. She had slept through the evening and into the night. Renji's turn to drive was over, and the petite woman was glad as he was too rough on the wheel. Orihime was a smoother driver, but she could manouver the truck at the speed of the devil if needed.

Rukia hoped Orihime drove more often in the future

"You slept a long time" Ichigo yawned beside her

The carrot top suddenly winced and clutched his right shoulder

"What's wrong"? Rukia asked

"Bullet wound" He replied

The woman's eyes widened as she glanced at the bandages that where changing color drastically

"You okay back there"? Renji turned and oh'ed**(AN/is that even a word? XD)**at the couple in the back seat

"Did something happen"? Uryu woke roughly beside Ichigo

"Other than my arm bleeding out, not much" The orange haired remarked slyly

"I was sleeping"!

"There is a first aid kit right by your feet Rukia" Orihime informed and glanced at them from the review mirror

Rukia reached infront of her feet and bumped into a hard, steel box. The box contained everything from band aids to anti septics. All she needed was bandages and antiseptic just in case.

"Thank's Orihime"! The violet eyed woman said

Rukia peeled off the bloodied rags off Ichigo and almost gagged. The wound was an angry red and besides blood, pus was oozing out of it. She cleaned the mess around it and rubbed the antisptic over the area.

"Hrgh"! Ichigo held it back as good as he could

Rukia finished the job and wrapped the new bandages. At the same time she could feel Ichigo's strong shoulder muscles as she treated him. The feeling and thought of something else made her blush

"That will hopefully treat the infection" She said, her voice cracking at the end

Ichigo just looked at her, a thankful expression on his face.

**It took me two hours! since I got busted writing at 1:00 am in the morning by my mom, my finishing time, I am writing this in the dark :D I hope I don't get busted _again_. THANK YOU writers for motivating me! hopefull the block is over and I update frequently! Also thanks to Bullet for my valentine, tears don't fall, great song.**


	5. Author's note, which will be removed

**Hello... err I'm putting this story on hold because the block doesnt seem to end.**

**I'm sorry but i'll squeeze the next chapter out of my brain if I can, I mean I already have one paragraph done but it won't come out. I'll erase this when I do come back since this is against the rules O.o**

**sorry TT_TT **


End file.
